Memorys
by Coraline Novak
Summary: Todo era tan... ¿Tan sencillo? Eso fue lo que se preguntó Fubuki, el principe de las nieves mientras observaba a su novio, el goleador de fuego dormir.


Todo era tan... ¿Tan sencillo?

Eso fue lo que se preguntó Fubuki, el principe de las nieves mientras observaba a su novio, el goleador de fuego dormir.

Sonrió con nostalgia mientras miraba al delantero de Raimon con cariño, acarició su cabello color crema, como amaba tocarlo cuando no tenía todo ese gel encima. Era tan suave y sedoso.

-ojalá algún día decidas dejarlo crecer, te quedaría asombroso. - soltó mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello de este.

-Podría pensarlo, si me das un beso de buenos días. - comentó adormilado, mientras se revolvía en su puesto y tocaba la mano que estaba sobre su cabello.

Buenos días Shuuya. - sonrió alejando su mano, para bajar de la cama y estirarse.

-Deberíamos levantarnos, se nos hará tardé.

-Si te soy sincero, no me apetece para nada ir a clases.

-No digas eso Shuuya. - soltó riendo - Sabes que pronto es temporada de exámenes, no podemos perder clases.

-Por una que pierda no me hace daño, total siempre obtengo buenas notas. - soltó cubriéndose con las mantas.

-Discúlpeme, señor. "Saco A en todo."

Resono una risa perezosa por toda la habitación.

-Shirou, bebé. No te pongas así, sabes que igualmente puedo ayudarte a estudiar. - dijo el delantero aún riendose un poco.

Silencio y una mirada acusadora fue todo lo que recibió.

Sonrió de lado, pensando que se veía extremadamente tierno tratando de verse molesto. Extendió sus brazos en dirección a este esperando que captará el mensaje y pudieran quedarse el día en casa como lo tenía planeado.

El defensa solo pudo soltar un suspiro y volver a colgar su uniforme en el clóset.

-El entrenador se va a molestar con nosotros.

-Yo inventare una excusa para ambos.

-¿Donde quedó el responsable Shuuya Gouenji? - pregunto rindiéndose cada vez más a la idea de asistir a clases.

-Murió cuando supo que significaba ver tan poco a su novio. - finalizó con los brazos aún estirados.

Sonrió, lo había logrado, no iría a clases. Pero si llegaban a regañarle le hecharia completamente la culpa. (Mentira no era capaz, pero igual le reprocharía después)

Se acercó la cama y se hundió en los brazos de su novio, recosto su frente en el pecho de este, sintió el aroma de este llenar sus fozas nasales, haciendo que acercara más su rostro a su pecho, si es que eso era posible. Gouenji dio un pequeño beso en la corona de su cabeza, abrazó con más fuerza a su novio y envueltos aún en el abrazo se recostaron en la cama. Se quedaron un tiempo ahí, en silencio, no había necesidad de decir nada, estaban cómodos simplemente dándose mimos en aquel silencio tan relajante, uno que hace tiempo no tenían.

Escucho a Gouenji llamarlo suavemente por su nombre, levanto su rostro algo perezoso, el sueño que había perdido había vuelto con tanta paz. Un beso fue depositado en sus labios, el primero de muchos. Primero fueron bastante cortos y pequeños, luego comenzaron a tomar más tiempo, lo cual le encanto, amaba desgustar de los labios de su novio. Cuando sintió al delantero pasando la lengua por su labio inferior dio una pequeña sonrisa, abrió sus labios recibiendo gustosamente la lengua del goleador de fuego. Sus lenguas jugueteaban como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, saboreando cada uno la boca del contrario, disfrutando y sintiendo como aquello no podía ser más perfecto. Pararon con la respiración agitada mirándose ambos a los ojos, se dieron un pequeño pico para luego volver a su posición inicial.

Fubuki disfrutaba cuando su novio acariciaba su cabello con tanta tranquilidad, al contrario el hacia círculos en el pecho de este con su dedo índice, seguían fundidos en un abrazo que no estaban dispuestos a romper.

Entonces empezó a recordar como había pasado todo, si todo había comenzado con el ataque del Instituto Alien.

Cuando el Raimon comenzo a viajar en la caravana relámpago, en busca de los mejores jugadores del país para vencer a aquellos Alienígenas (Que realmente no resultaron siendo más que humanos fingiendo) sonrió cuando pensó en Hiroto y Midorikawa, como cambiaban las cosas. Y pensó en Atsuya y sus padres, a veces simplemente no podía evitar extrañarlos tanto, aunque ahora tenía a su querido novio que lo ayudaba a no sentir aquella soledad por la que pasó los primeros años sin su familia.

Y sólo podía pensar en Gouenji. Como el lo ayudó tanto, con el asunto de Atsuya y su doble personalidad, a superar su obsesión con ser perfecto.

Pero eso solo eran algunas de las muchas cosas que el contrario había hecho por el.

Cuantas cosas habían pasado juntos, cuanto les había costado

llegar a lo que eran ahora y que definitivamente no se arrepentía de ninguna desición, ya que estas le llevaron a donde estaba ahora mismo. Y no se imaginaba en otro lugar que no fuera al lado del goleador de fuego.


End file.
